Will you go to Prom With Me? The Songfic
by apparox148
Summary: Hey! Ok. This is my first ever songfic, so it may be a bit bad. The song is Will You go to Prom With Me? by Hellogoodbye


**A/N: Hey guys! Well, this is my first ever song fic. Sorry if it sucks. I really don't know how to write them and I figured I'd give it a shot. The song it "Will You Go To Prom With Me?" by HelloGoodbye.

* * *

**

**What did you say? ****Prom is coming up, it's on the 17th of May!**

The gang walked into the lounge and noticed a paper on the bulletin board.

Attention Students: On May 17th we will be holding the junior prom. Only those with tickets will be admitted so if you would like some please sign your name below. I would like to remind you that a prom is formal so that means boys wear suits or tuxes and girls wear dresses. 

**And I have a message that I want to convey. ****I will buy a nice suit and you can wear a pretty dress.**

All that was going through Chase's mind was Zoey. _I should ask Zoey to go with me! It would be the perfect time to tell her I love her!_

Meanwhile, Zoey was also preoccupied in thought. _Yeah a prom! I can't wait! Hmmm...I wonder who's going to ask me? I know who I want it to be, but I don't think he'll ask._

**You will watch me dance and realize I am the best!**

_I'm not much of a dancer though,_ thought Chase._ I'm used to just bobbing my head along to the music... Maybe Michael can help me..._

**Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.**

One day, after a long mental debate, Chase finally walked up to Zoey and asked her.

"Hey Zoey!"

"Hey Chase! How are you?"

"Good...umm...Willyougotopromwithme?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Just my luck. Now I have to repeat myself. This time I took a nice long breath, looked at her, and said as slowly as I could, "Will you go to prom with me?" She just stared at me blankly so I figured she was trying to figure out a way to nicely say no. "I understand if you don't want to." I hung my head and to my surprise she lifted my head back up and looked me in the eye.

"I'd love to go to prom with you Chase!" She smiled a smile that made my heart melt. My eyes were open wide in surprise but then I realized what was going on so I smiled.

"Awesome!!! I'll go get the tickets. See you later!" I said. I quickly walked to my room and shouted, "YES! Who's going to the prom with Zoey? I am!" and I pumped my fists in the air.

**We'll slow dance, and fast dance, and clap, clap, clap our hands. ****My moves will be so hot you'll have to stand under a fan.**

It was the night of the prom. I picked Zoey up, gave her the corsage I had bought her, and we headed to the dance.

We immediately started to dance. Michael had given me some dancing lessons, so I was, dare I say it, actually pretty good.

**My moves will be better that your favorite ice cream. ****I cut like a knife and I dance just like a dream!**

Soon a slow dance came on and we dance pretty close together. I was sure she could fell my heart pounding. After a while, though, I calmed down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Zoey." _I can't believe I just said that! _Those words had slipped out of my mouth and I was scared of what her reaction would be.

**Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.**

All different thoughts poured into my mind. _Oh great. I probably just ruined one of my best friendships EVER!_ While I was worrying about losing one of my best friends, she finally spoke up.

She whispered in my ear, "I love you to, Chase. When you asked me to go to the prom with you, my heart practically leaped out of my body."

**Let's go to prom. And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Let's go to prom. And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Let's go to the prom. And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Let's go to the prom. And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.**

We looked at each other for what seemed like eternity and slowly leaned forward. Our lips finally met and we both knew that it was meant to be, because there were defiantly fireworks, sparks, and whatnot.

**Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance. Will you go to prom with me? And dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.

* * *

**

**A/N: It's me again. I'd like to know what you guys thought! I was also wondering if I should either write it again as a story(without the music) and attempt to make it longer. If you have any complaints or compliments I'd be happy to hear them! Flames are accepted in this cold harsh weather. Also, if anyone has any ideas of other songs I could write as a fanfic for Zoey101 or Hannah Montana, please do tell.**


End file.
